User blog:KnowledgeProspector/Writing Contest 2 - An announcement
Hello all. KP the admin here. UPDATE: The contest has been cancelled. I'll decide how the existing entries will be displayed. For now, we say farewell. Some Reasons for not continuing this contest Yep, seems kind of ridiculous. But I've discussed it with Fitz, another judge, and I've got the go-ahead to post this blog. We've been thinking of maybe pulling the plug on this contest. It might be outrageous, it might not, but this is what I mostly think is the best solution. And for multiple reasons. The number one most redeeming reason for me is the probable lack of interest. We're halfway toward July and there's only been one entry (thanks Wolverine). It maybe a long writing process, but there hasn't been any new entry since then, and the contestants (or at least a nice chunk of them) seem to not be active in this site. Now, maybe it's just a silent process, but... yeah, I was hoping to see a steady stream of entries, much like what we had in the first contest. The blog was partly created for that, to call on anyone who'd disagree in pulling the plug. But anyway, I gotta keep on rambling. edit: I've just seen AlVan's entry on his user page. That makes two. Still not enough. Another reason is... well, the withdrawal of a judge. Pops Capo, the third judge, has apparently taken his leave from this site. We weren't able to discuss the future of the vacant judge spot with him, but it seems apparent that he's not gonna stay just for this contest. At least now that the amount of contestants have been decreased, it'll be manageable with just two judges. Still, it reinforces the dwindling interest for this contest to me. And lastly, I believe there's a shift in interest here. The UFSW Hunger Games has just been started, and it looks to be a fresher, more interesting community event than what we have here. A majority of the users have shifted their attention to that story, and I don't blame them. You just sit back, watch/read the mash-up of characters in this wiki survive, then die non-canonically. Pretty crazy stuff. And did I mention I'm helping around? Yep, I'm going to make the project a much less stressful one for the two writers. In conclusion... In the end, I'd just like to reinforce that the lack of interest has been discouraging me (and most likely a handful other people), as a judge, to keep going on with this contest. Now, I made the blog here, as per Fitz's idea, to check up on the remaining contestants. Do you guys still want to keep going with this contest? Just let us know in the comments. Thanks for reading. A decision will be made once we get more input. Another edit - Regarding the possible outcome I've got a decent idea for a possible outcome IF the contest does get cancelled. Any finished entries will be showcased in its respective spot in the front page, for quite a while, just so your work can't go unappreciated. Still an idea in progress though, so... I'll get back to you guys. POLL to settle all things Should there still be a writing contest? Yes! Yes, as long as there's a good number of contestants left. No! Nope. The contest has lost its purpose. Category:Blog posts